Next Gen (film)/Credits
Full credits for Next Gen (2018). Logos Opening Netflix Presents A Netflix Original Film A Baozou Production With Alibaba Pictures In Association With Tangent Animation John Krasinski Charlyne Yi Jason Sudeikis Michael Pena David Cross Constance Wu "NEXT GEN" TBA Closing Crawl Art Additional Voices David Acord Holly Dorff Tricia Fisher Jackie Gonneau Matthew Labyorteaux Byron Thames Madeleine Whittle Makenna Cowgill Moosie Drier Reyna Amaya Karen Huie Hope Levy Hudson Thames Matthew Wood Producers John Morch Yangbin Lu Executive Producers Face Hu Ounan Hong Phyllis Laing Production Supervisor Joe Laurin Associate Producers Robert Anderson Caelin Lobay Senior Production Manager Jessica Fleming Lead Technical Director Robert Pringle TBA Story and Visual Development Additional Screenplay Material by Ryan W. Smith Story and Screenplay by The Baozou Family TBA Script Translator Angelina Wang Pre-Production TBA Storyboards House of Cool TBA Story Artists TBA Editorial Art and Design TBA Layout Second Unit Director of Photography - Camera Bruno Fernando Amezcua Layout Artists Elisa Almeida Phil Bredehoeft Enoch Gawain Lana Vernik James Schryer Adam Black Rob Elliott Sarah Jargstorf Jacob Robert Whyte Rough Layout Tyler Davis Additional Layout Artists Josh Melnik Kathy MacDonald Rob Silvestri Will Weston Animation Animation Supervisor Wesley Rodricks Lead Animators TBA Animators TBA Additional Animators TBA Crowds Character Effects Character Effects Lead Angad Singh Character Effects Technical Supervisor David Hearn Character Effects Artists TBA Modeling Additional Modeling Supervisor Hwasup Song Lead Modeler Brett McLaughlin Modelers TBA Junior Modelers TBA Rigging Riggers TBA Additional Rigger Shabnam Abbarin Surfacing TBA Matte Painting Lighting TBA Lighters TBA Visual Effects TBA Visual Effects Artists TBA Junior Visual Effects Artists TBA Visual Effects Set Dressing Artists TBA Stormborn Studios VFX Goran Pavles Alex Lombardi Manuel Tausch Shot Finaling Shot Finaling Artists Adam Black Tyler Davis Dustin Funk Annie Leduc Mike Melillo Ryan Carevic Sophie Desrochers Shayla Ryanne Gallagher-Cohoon Paul Lewis Additional Visual Development Producers Jeff Bell Ken Zorniak John Morch Production Joe Laurin Caelin Lobay Logan Schadelle Becky Pelto Claudio De Oliveira Ali Mio Technical Direction Robert Pringle Tod Bauadais Artists TBA Technical Direction Senior Technical Directors Vicken Mavlian Charles Wardlaw Technical Directors TBA 3D Stereo Team TBA 3D Maquette Painting System Administration Production TBA Business Affairs and Human Resources Accounting Marketing Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers David Acord Tom Myers Sound Effects Editors Pascal Garneau Kimberly Patrick TBA Voice Recorded at Studiopolis Nylon Studios New York Pomann Sound - New York Baozou Studios Main Time Design Handcraft Creative Digital Imaging by Technicolor Toronto TBA Fonts TBA Alibaba Cloud TBA Pipeline, Software and Support Services Provided by Tangent Technology TBA Music TBA Songs TBA Legal Services Provided by For Baozau TBA For Alibaba Pictures Javier Zhang Studio Javier Zhang Yiran Ma Tia Wang Xiaolu Li Rui Tang TBA For Tangent Animation TBA For New Oriental TBA For Murmur Additional Pre-Production Services Story and Visual Development - Duncan Studio TBA Titmouse Inc. Antonio Cannobio Richard Chang Ben Kalina Khang Le Lika Leong Jojo Park Life-Size Robots Created by Hua Man Time Project Director Shiqian Sun TBA Special Thanks Cuilin Li and Hongoi Ren TBA The Families of Tangent Animation Crew SHANGHAI PUDONG DEVELOPMENT BANK: Weiyong Yuan & Yiting Dong BANK OF COMMUNICATIONS, WUJIAOCHANG BRANCH, SHANGHAI FRONT ROW INSURANCE Lynne Godfrey and Damain Schiefer ROYAL BANK OF CANADA: Mark Schollenberg WANG NIMA and the WANG NIMA SHOW appear courtesy of BAOZOU Next Gen's Next Gen! Ariel Duo Er Finch Jia Yuan Meme Ron Yingtao Duo Ding Elliott Gege Lincoln Nova Wanwan Produced With the Participation of Produced with The Participation of The Government of Manitoba - Manitoba Film and Video Production Tax Credit and With the Participation of Canada's Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit Tangent Animation Bagzou Studios NEXT GEN www.nextgenthemovie.com No robots were harmed in the making of this film. The filmmakers do not believe that robots are evil. They are good. Definitely good. Super super good. In fact, when the robot overlords take over we will be the first on line to bow at their benevolent feet. Or wheels -- or whatever. This Motion Picture is a Work of Fiction. Any Similarity or Resemblance to Actual Persons, Living or Dead, is Purely Coincidental and is Not Intended. This Motion Picture is Protected Under The Laws of China, The United States, Canada and Other Jurisdictions Throughout The World. Unauthorized Duplication, Distribution, or Exhibition May Result in Civil Liability and Criminal Prosecution Copyright © 2018 XI'AN MOMO IT LTD. All Rights Reserved. Category:Credits